


Whipped

by luthorshero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Kara is totally whipped, Kara's a Gay Mess, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena and Kara are in loveee, Lena doesn't want to secretly hurt Kara for not telling her she's Supergirl, SuperCorp, SupercorpEndgame, Supercorptrash, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorshero/pseuds/luthorshero
Summary: Kara tells Lena she’s Supergirl, and she goes a little crazy when trying to thank Lena.OrLena isn’t secretly trying to get revenge on Kara, and fluff ensues.Inspired by 5x03 (Blurred Lines) and when Brainy was trying to impress Nia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, since my previous story did better than I thought it would (A Super Gay Halloween), I’ve decided to write another fanfiction. This Story will be two chapters, so it’ll probably be updated by tomorrow or Saturday. Hopefully I will be able to start writing 100,000+ word stories soon but for now, I hope you like this. Thank you again for reading, and I hope you all have a safe and happy Halloween! :)

Kara was freaking out, ok well freaking out was a nice way to say it. She was about to tell Lena she was Supergirl, and this could end well or really bad, and she really didn’t want to think about it ending badly. Kara had been avoiding telling Lena at all costs, too scared of the idea of Lena no longer wanting to talk to her. Alex had tried to convince Kara but she wouldn’t listen.

“Kara, listen I’m telling you Lena could never hate you, she loves you,” Alex said, trying to assure Kara that if she told Lena everything would be alright.

“But it won’t Alex. Lena will hate me and no longer want to speak to me, and I’ll lose her forever,” Kara said, tears in her eyes.

“Kara... I’m telling you just tell her. I promise you everything will turn out fine.” Alex said.

So now stood Kara outside of Lena’s apartment, pacing back and forth, trying to get the guts to just knock on Lena’s door. _“Come on Kara, it’s not that hard,”_ Kara said to herself as she now stood right in front of the door, ready to knock. But before Kara even had the chance to knock, the door was opened itself and standing in the doorway was Lena.

“Kara! This is a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?” Lena asked surprised to find Kara outside her apartment door.

“Oh um… I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by,” Kara said, instantly regretting saying it.

“Well come inside, I was about to head over to LCorp to grab a few things but that can wait,” Lena said, waving Kara inside her apartment.

Lena led her over to her couch, and then went over to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea for both of them. As Kara sat on the couch she tried to calm her nerves, but every time Kara would look at Lena her nerves would get even worse.

“Here you are,” Lena said, as she placed down two steaming cups of hot tea.  
  
“Thank you,” Kara said with a small smile on her face.

Lena sat herself down and then picked her cup up, taking a few sips of it before setting it back down on the table. Lena looked at Kara, and then Kara looked back to Lena.

“So, how are y-” Lena begin to say before Kara interrupted her.

“Lena... I’m Supergirl,” Kara said, relieved that she had said it but also scared as hell.

“What…?” Lena said shocked.

“I’m Supergirl, I’ve been meaning to tell you for so long Lena but I was so scared you wouldn’t want to speak to me anymore. I didn’t want to lose you, you mean everything to me, Lena. I tried to convince myself that I was just doing it to protect you, but I should’ve told you sooner, I’m so sorry Lena.” Kara said, tears in her eyes as she took off her glasses to prove that she really was Supergirl.

“Woah.. that was a lot,” Lena said, trying to brighten the mood.

“You don’t seem mad? Or is that just me?” Kara said, obvious confusion on her face.

“I’m not Kara, and I mean I wouldn’t blame you, why would you want to tell me your Supergirl? I am a Luthor,” Lena said, laughing at the self deprecating comment she had just made.

“Lena, I didn’t tell you because I was so scared I’d lose you. I’ve told you this before and I’ll tell you again, You’re nothing like your brother,” Kara said in a serious voice.

“I believe you Kara, and I know you were just trying to protect me. You could never lose me, your my best friend (_who’s secretly in love with Kara)_.” Lena said, assuring Kara that she forgave her.

“Thank you, Lena, you don’t know how much this means to me,” Kara said smiling.

Kara got up and placed herself down next to Lena wrapping her arms around her, Lena doing the same while they both relaxed into the hug. Kara couldn’t believe Lena had forgiven her and she would make sure to show Lena how grateful she was.

_Well... Maybe she would do a little too much to show her._

\---

It started with small things like Kara sending flowers to Lena or getting her favorite chocolates, to Kara flying to France every day to get pastries for Lena because she had said that she loved them, and I mean Lena did love it but it was getting a little bit too much. Kara was flying to France, _France_, just because Lena said how much she loved them. Lena had asked Alex to tell Kara to stop, that she didn’t need to keep doing these things, but Kara wouldn’t listen.

“Kara, you need to stop. You’re going to France every day. Even Lena’s saying it’s becoming too much,” Alex said, pleading Kara to stop.  
  
“No Alex, Lena deserves this,” Kara said.

So, that was the end of that conversation because after that Kara wouldn’t listen. She literally put her hands over her ears when Alex tried to plead her to stop, rolling her eyes Alex finally gave up.

So now stood Lena, her apartment filled will all different things that Kara had gifted her that soon she wouldn’t be even able to walk into her apartment. Lena sighed as she dropped her bag down on the counter of the kitchen and grabbed her phone out of her pocket to call for takeout, but before she even could she heard a knock coming from her balcony door to see Kara standing there with Chinese takeout in her hand. Lena sighed as she walked over to unlock the door.

“Kara, wow thank you, I was actually just about to order takeout,” Lena said, wanting to tell Kara she needed to stop.

“Pfft it’s no problem,” Kara said smiling at Lena.

Lena smiled back at Kara. The both of them began setting up the food and placing some onto plates. The two ate in comfortable silence, but as they did all Lena could think was:

_How the hell was she going tell Kara she needed to do stop doing all this?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story! Sorry for the late posting, I thought I would be posting this sooner. Anyway, I hope you like the last chapter and thanks to everyone who left kudos on the first chapter! Hope you all have a good rest of your night or day :)

It had been a few weeks since we had last heard from Kara and Lena, and well… let’s say things weren’t going as Lena planned. Lena had thought by now that Kara maybe would’ve finally given up, but nope. Kara was still gifting Lena with things, and every time she did try to tell her to stop, she would look at Kara and Kara would give her this smile that gave Lena no chance of telling Kara to stop. _ “Why is it so hard, just do it you coward,” _Lena thought every time Kara would gift her with something. So when she heard a thud outside her Balcony, as she had been typing away on her laptop, she wasn’t surprised to see Kara standing there. 

“Oh, just great,” Lena muttered to herself, as she opened the door to the balcony to let Kara in. 

“Kara? What are you doing here?” Lena said, with fake astonishment in her voice.

_ “I’m assuming more pastries.” _ Lena thought to herself. 

“I just wanted to drop something off,” Kara said, as she handed Lena a box

_ “Ah, I’m right,” _ Lena said in a sarcastic voice to herself. 

It was more of those pastries from France that she had once thought were delicious, but now made Lena want to vomit. 

“Um, wow thank you,” Lena said with a fake smile on her face. 

“No problem, just want to be able to something nice for my friend,” Kara said. 

“Actually Kara, I wanted to ask-” Lena said, before being interrupted by Kara being called in to help fight a crime that was happening. 

“I’m sorry Lena I have to go, maybe we can have lunch tomorrow?” Kara asked Lena. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Lena said, sad that when she finally was about to say something it was now going to have to wait. 

\--- 

It was finally the next day. Lena and Kara had planned to have lunch at twelve that afternoon. Lena was ready, really _ ready _ this time. She was going to tell Kara what was bothering her, and everything would work out just fine. Well ok maybe it wouldn’t, because at that exact moment Lena got a call from Alex. 

“Hi Alex, what’s up?” Lena said, wondering why Alex was calling her. 

“Hi Lena, Kara told me to you call you. She’s not going to be able to make it for lunch today,” Alex said. 

“Oh, is everything all right?” Lena said concerned.

“Yeah, everything is alright. Just some Supergirl duties she has to cover,” Alex explained. 

“Ah, okay. Thanks Alex,” Lena said, hanging up the phone. 

“I guess this is going to take longer than expected,” Lena said, sighing.

Lena and Kara planned on having lunch a few days after Kara wasn’t able to show, but the same thing happened, Kara said she wouldn’t be able to make it for lunch. That was fine at first, but now it was becoming a constant thing. Lena and Kara would plan to have lunch, and then Kara would say she’s busy. 

Something had to be up, and Lena was going to find out. 

\---

Lena decided she would show up to Kara’s apartment, not telling Kara. Kara had said that she couldn’t make it, _ again. _ So, Lena had to find out if Kara was lying, _ and why would she be lying? _As Lena made it to the door she knocked, hoping Kara wouldn’t answer her, she wanted to hope that Kara wouldn’t lie to her. After waiting a few seconds the door opened, Kara standing there, leaving both Kara and Lena shocked. 

“Lena… Haha um, what are you doing here,” Kara asked, nervousness obvious in her voice. 

“I was wondering the same thing,” Lena said, upset that she was right. 

“Come inside, I’ll explain,” Kara said, waving her inside.

As Kara and Lena sat on the couch, Kara would not look at Lena. Finally, Kara eye’s met Lena’s, Kara opened her mouth and then closed it. Realizing Kara wasn’t going to speak, Lena decided she would break the silence.

“Kara, why did you lie to me? I thought we were done with lies,” Lena said confused. 

“Lena, I promise I’m done with lies. It’s just… well, I kinda thought you were sick of me, So I thought, well, I thought I would just say I was busy and leave you alone. Cause I mean after I gave you those pastries, you seem like you wanted me to leave, so I just made up that I had to go, and then I made Alex say I was busy so you wouldn’t have to see me,” Kara said finally breaking her silence. 

“Kara… I’m definitely not sick of you. It’s just ever since you told me your Supergirl, you’ve been trying to get me all these things to show how grateful you’re. And don’t get me wrong I loved it at first, but now it’s become too much. Alex tried to convince you to stop, but she told me you wouldn’t listen, and I mean that just another thing I _love _about you, how sweet and kind you’re. But Kara this is ridiculous, you’re going to France, _ France. _ You don’t need to do all this to show me you care, I already know you care, you show me that every time I’m with you.” Lena said, looking at Kara the whole time with love in her eyes.

“Rao, Lena I’m sorry. I should’ve stopped when Alex told me to, but I couldn’t. You mean everything to me, I will say this again and again, but I really can’t imagine a world without you in it. I love you Lena, Rao, I love you so much. Every time I’m with you I’m just so damn happy, and when you’re not with me I’m thinking of you. You really mean the world to me, Lena.” Kara said nothing but love in her voice. 

“Kara… Can I kiss you?” Lena said.

“Yes, Rao, Yes please,” Kara said. 

Lena grabbed Kara by the face, kissing her with everything she had, Kara doing the same. As the two separated from each other, Kara looked at Lena. 

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said smiling. 

“I love you too Kara, now please kiss me again,” Lena said.

Kara smiled as she went in for another kiss.

_ She had got the girl. _


End file.
